Their First Christmas
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Sequel to 'Their First Thanksgiving'. Daphne rejoins the gang for a family Christmas in Scotland where Shaggy is to return the Amulet. But Daphne has a few surprises up her sleve, and when she meets Cody, sparks fly. Pairings, S/V, F/D and D/O.
1. Chapter 1

Their First Christmas

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

My thanks to Jazzola for her Beta work although any errors are mine. Colby Marie, Cody and Cooper are real people.

Chapter One: The Arrival

Part One: On the Plane

The night had been short with little sleep; it would be dawn soon. He had been able to catch a few hours sleep although cat-naps would be more precise. It had been three weeks since he had told that Thanksgiving story of MacBaggy Rogers. Three weeks and four days to be precise. That was twice in as many thoughts that he had corrected himself. Shaggy smiled, that warm smile that Vel said reached from heart to lips.

Vel...Velma. Three weeks and four days since they had announced they were a dating couple. His smile widened if that were possible. Since their announcement he had changed, thinking in more precise terms. He guessed love did that to a man.

Velma. He stole a glance at the petite brunette sitting beside him on the plane. Imagine, the girl he'd had feelings for actually returned those same feelings. Would miracles never cease? It had been a hectic three weeks (and four days, just to be precise); packing, phone calls to be made and above all getting permission for Scooby to accompany them; it had been impossible to comply with the Scottish Pet Travel Scheme and quarantine requirements. After several facsimiles flying back and forth then being told it was okay for Scooby to go only if he did not leave Scotland once entering the country.

Velma. He used a fingernail to draw a heart on her exposed leg just above the knee; he added an"I" before and an "U" after the heart.  
"I love you too. Don't distract me," she didn't bother to look at him. "I'm concentrating."

Same fingernail, same location, different message: "URAQT".  
"That got my attention," Velma shut the laptop down, closing the lid with a smile, "you've convinced me I'm a cutie. Thank you." The verbal thank you came with a physical thank you in the form of a light kiss.

"I just had a question." they were flying Club Class; not as expensive as first class but it did offer enough room for his six foot frame. The stewardess was coming down the aisle with a drink trolly, "want something to drink?"

"You didn't break my concentration to ask if I wanted a drink...what's really on your mind?"  
"You," he said truthfully and was rewarded when her face lit up.  
"Besides me. Something has been bothering you since Thanksgiving. Daphne?"  
That was something Shaggy was still getting used to...having a good friend as a girlfriend. Velma could read him like a book. "Yeah, has she said anything to you?"

"No, not a word." She sounded hurt that her long time confidant hadn't bothered to say anything to her.

Daphne Blake, long time friend, fellow conspirator, confidant had disappeared the day after the Thanksgiving dinner, returning to catch this flight to Scotland. She had said nothing about where she had been and no one wanted to push the issue.

"Maybe this trip will give them time to sort out things." He sighed; he didn't like to see his friends so distant with each other. It brought back too many unpleasant memories. "Why don't you try to nap?" Her lips against his was like kissing a rosebud. "I'll wake you."

With Shaggy no longer a distraction, Velma opened the laptop, bringing the small screen to life. She selected a key and entered it; immediately the screen was filled with a circular pattern of runes. "The key is here somewhere, but where are you?" She challenged the runes to personal combat. Selecting a different key, she entered it and the little computer whirred and began the search for the key.

The key Velma vainly searched for anxiously awaited their arrival in Scotland.

-Xxxxxx

Part Two: Scotland

Colby Marie was mad! The last thing she wanted to do today was muck out stalls! She looked forward to meeting her cousin from America; he would be arriving with his friends later today and her parents, Lady and Laird MacRogers, had announced a small party tonight to welcome their guests from America. And here she was, mucking out the stalls...how were you supposed to make a good impression if you smelled of horse manure?

It was only mid morning but it had been a busy day already. Colby Marie had risen early to accomplish her indoor chores, helping her mother with breakfast for her older brothers and father. Kodiac, the older of her two brothers, left early to shepherd the clan sheep while Cooper would be helping their father with the day's preparation for the evening party. Thus the mucking chore fell to Colby Marie.

The horse nickered when the curry comb pulled her mane, "Sorry, Fol-ta. You know I wouldn't hurt you." she spoke to the horse, rubbing the mare's neck, "come on, I've got some fresh hay for ye." She hung the curry comb on a nail, she needed no bridle; the horse followed Colby Marie to the freshly mucked stall.

"You need to shower and then make sure that the guest rooms are ready for our guests," called her mother as Colby Marie removed her boots. "Yes Mother," she answered, walking upstairs in her stocking-covered feet. Freshly showered, Colby went about getting dressed in more comfortable clothes. At thirteen years of age, the baby fat had disappeared, leaving her slim with a hint of blossoming womanhood. She hoped, not for the first time, that she would be as beautiful as her mother.

The letter from her American cousin had arrived several weeks before, asking permission for a Christmas visit. Only two rooms had been requested, one for the men, one for the women. The castle had lots of room and each would have their private room with a connecting bath. Colby entered each room, already knowing everything was in order; hadn't she checked and rechecked several times? Satisfied, Colby headed downstairs to help her mother.

"They're here!" Colby yelled excitedly later when she heard the whistle of the water taxi.  
"Go on with ya," her mother laughed, shooing her daughter out of the kitchen. "And don't yell, it's not ladylike."

Colby stopped when she saw the four people and a dog get off the taxi. The men were cute; she recognized her cousin by the description given in the letter. He was the tallest and the family resemblance couldn't be missed. The men weren't the reason for Colby to stop, it was the women.  
It wasn't that they were pretty, even beautiful; it was the way they moved, their self confidence was obvious even from this distance. They had an aura about them that said they were comfortable with who they were.

At that moment, Cooper ran by, deliberately jostling her shoulder, "come on, Col, get a move on," he yelled back. On any other day she would be annoyed and run after him; today she straightened her spine, and walked, slowly down the dock to the gathered group.

"Welcome to Castle MacRogers," Colby announced. "My brother, Cooper, will help with your bags." Cooper was picking up the red head's bags; the blond man seemed to be perturbed by this but hid it well.

The sound of a piper was heard and everyone turned in the direction of the sound. "What was that?" The red head asked, nervously. "Oh, that? That is just "the Lone Piper", he always pipes a tune to announce a wedding, a storm, or a party," Colby informed them.

"I vote for a party! This is Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo." her cousin pointed to each friend in turn.

"And you must be Norville, my cousin."  
"Please, call me Shaggy, everyone does. And you are?"

"The name is Colby Marie Corrine Khaos MacRogers, but you can call me Colby...if I like ya."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Their First Christmas

Chapter Two: Castle MacRogers

A/N: With Jazzola off on her trip, we decided I could post chapter 2 without her great Beta reading. She wanted all her friends to know she will be going over everything when she returns from her trip.

Castle MacRogers was an old, gargantuan sentinel overlooking the sea. Climbing the stairs from the dock the large Piper statue on top of the fountain in the courtyard welcomed them. At six feet tall the Piper was the centerpiece of the snowy courtyard.

"Is that where the piping music we heard came from?" Velma asked, indicating the fountain.  
"If so, I and my brothers have never found out how. And we've searched, believe me!" Colby continued until she stood before the castle door.

"Do come in." Colby opened the massive door, holding it while the gang made their way inside. The room they entered was massive. Two staircases, one on each side, led upward to the upper floor. A fireplace occupied the entire wall they faced; but it was the impressive Scots Pine tree that filled one corner and dominated the entire room that caused each to drop their bags and stare at the brightly decorated tree. It was decked out in huge tartan colored bows and ornaments, some obviously hand made by Colby and her brothers in their younger days; others were family heirlooms handed down over the years. Bright ribbons, baubles and shinny tensile finished the tree's decoration.

"Welcome one and all." If the tree was impressive, the man who spoke was just as impressive. Tall, middle aged, good looking with distinguishing white hair at the temples. "I am Ian MacRogers, this is my wife, Edie."

The woman who had been standing beside her husband stepped forward. With the official welcome delivered by the host, it was time for the Lady of the Castle to take over the real work. The woman was perhaps a year or two younger than the Laird but still beautiful and the fact that she would have been a real stunner in her younger years was evident. She held her folded hands in front of her as she spoke.

"Your rooms have been prepared. I hope your stay with us will be a momentous one. You've met my assistant, Colby Marie and our son Cooper; Cody, our other son is in the fields but you will meet him at dinner."

"Assistant? But I thought..." Shaggy looked from his hostess to Colby then back again.

"Mother will be busy with the party and asked if I'd be her assistant today." Colby explained this with no attempt to hide the pride she felt at being given this responsibility, even if it did mean mucking out the stalls this morning. "Cooper will help you with your luggage. You may have time to freshen up and have a cup of tea and," she emphasized, "a toes up before dressing for the party."

Shaggy, Velma, and Fred turned their eyes toward Daphne. "What? She only means a nap, guys."

"You seem to know our ways, miss..." Ian left the question to be answered.

"Blake. Daphne Blake of the clan Blake. Blake Castle is only a wee ways on the other side of the Highlands."

"Then it's indeed an honor to have a member of clan Blake with us." Ian bowed slightly, then added, "mayhaps we can have a blether sometime during your stay."

Daphne recognized this for what it was, a test. "I look forward to our blether milord, for we're a' Jock Tamson's bairns are we not? Scottish by birth, British by law, but a Highlander by the grace of God."

"Bonnie well said," Ian laughed 'till tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Am I to assume that kilts will be the order of dress for the party?" Daphne laughed along with Ian; it appeared that she had passed the test.

"Yes, I'm sure Colby can find something suitable."

"No need on my account; I brought my kilt...just in case."

"Cooper, please show the gentlemen to their rooms. I'll see that the ladies are settled." Colby was actually enjoying bossing her older brother around and there was nothing he could do but obey. Since her mother had given her the authority as her assistant, it was the same as if his mother was giving the orders.

Cooper shot her an evil look that warned that she wouldn't be their mother's assistant forever but said nothing; he did take the opportunity to pick up Daphne's luggage and indicated the left stair case to the second floor balcony.

Daphne thought about doing a little flirting with Cooper when he sat her luggage down inside her room. She batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair as she ushered him out of the room, "thank you...Cooper."

The red head smiled as she picked the clothes bag that protected her kilt first; examining the kilt she found the traveling wrinkles shouldn't need a touch up with an iron. Leaving the rest for later she lay on the bed; no nap for now but a short toes up would do her spirits a world of good. Or at least she hoped so.

The thoughts came; sneaking down the hallways of her mind, unwanted and unbidden, to disturb her rest. She thought of Fred; not the Fred that was just across the hall but a younger Fred in a different time.

**Flashback**

_She hadn't liked it when her father moved the family to Coolsville this summer. She was a little girl __with no friends. She would start school when summer was over; maybe she would make new friends then. Until then to fill the long sunny days her Nana would take her to the nearby park to play. __After an afternoon of play, Nana would take her home and Cook would have fresh baked cookies and milk waiting for her before nap time. After her nap was the bestest part of the whole day for Daphne. __Her father would be home from work and she'd come to him and he'd put his paper aside. He'd lift her __up on his lap and they'd have a "business meeting". She would tell him about her day and he's listen to everything she said._

_One day she met a new friend at the park. He had hair as blond as hers was red. And eyes so blue! __After playing all afternoon she ran ahead of Nana. She wanted her cookies and milk and her nap! When she woke up she could tell her father about the boy she had met. His name was Fred._

_But her father wasn't home when she woke up._

"_Where's father?" She'd asked but it was Nana who took her to the living room and told her of the phone call and that her mother had gone to hospital to be with her father. Her body shook with sobs as she climbed into her father's chair. There would be no business meeting tonight._

**end flashback**

Daphne welcomed the intrusion of knocking on the connecting bathroom door. The memory of that horrible night when her father was taken to the hospital for an ulcer attack that required surgery receded to be locked away. Daphne mentally locked the memories away and deposited the key and tucked her feet under her before calling out, "Come in, Velma."

Her petite friend came into the room, plopping down on the spot recently vacated by Daphne's feet. "We need to have our own blether, whatever that is." Velma proclaimed in a voice that wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"It just means a chat, Velma."  
"Daph, I want to know where you went for those three weeks!"  
"Velma, why do you insist on asking questions when you already know the answer?"

"Humor me. We've all been worried about you."  
"I wanted to give Fred some space to think without me around; I went shopping."

"Daphne Blake! Even you can't shop for three weeks!"

"Velma, you can if you go to Paris to do your shopping!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Their First Christmas

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist. With Jaz, the Beta reader gone, I wanted all of you to meet Cody. Daphne has been dishing out surprises, now it's her turn to get an unusual surprise of her own.

Chapter Three: Daphne's Surprise

"You went to Paris, France? For three weeks? To shop?" Velma was used to Daphne's wealth but this was abnormal behavior even for her friend.

"Well, it wasn't Paris, Texas! But I admit I did take a side trip first." Daphne smiled at Velma's look of astonishment.  
"Where did you go on this side trip?" Velma asked. The hook had been set.  
"I came to Scotland to visit my cousin, Shannon. Velma, haven't you wondered, we're at MacRogers Castle in the Scottish highlands. Blake Castle is not that far away in the Scottish highlands..."

"You mean...you and Shaggy?" An astonished Velma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Shannon and I searched every nook and cranny for old clan records. The only thing we could find was that in years past the Blake and MacRogers clans were at war with each other; then all of a sudden the war between the clans ceased.

"Velma, I brought something back from Paris for you and Shaggy. It was supposed to be a Christmas present but honestly, it's burning a hole in my suitcase." Selecting a suitcase, she extracted two envelopes, each had been marked in a purple flowing script. "For you, from me." She handed one envelope out to Velma, holding the second back.

Velma took the offered envelope, eagerly tearing it open. Inside was a blank check, duly signed.

"A girl must have a suitable trousseau, especially if she's going to Paris for her honeymoon. I did come home a few days early. Father and I had a business meeting. I told him what I wanted to do for you guys and he was in total agreement and didn't want to be left out." She handed over the second envelope. "A bride must have a beautiful gown and heaven forbid if you had to walk up the aisle with Shaggy dressed in something he'd pick out. It would probably smell like pizza anyway."

"Pepperoni with double cheese! Oh, Daph, this is too much. How will I ever thank you enough?"

"Be happy. That will be thanks enough. Velma...would you be my sister...forever?"

"Now, who's asking questions when they already know the answer?"

They were interrupted by a light tapping on the door and Velma, being closer, opened the door to admit Colby carrying a tray loaded with scones and tea pot with three cups. "I thought you might like some tea before having a toes up."

"We were just having a blether. Won't you join us?" Daphne offered, seeing the third cup.

"If I'm not interrupting; then I'll see about finding a kilt for the party. It's not really a true party but we'll have a party at the drop of a bonnet."  
"The kilt won't be necessary," Daphne giggled excitedly, "I'll not be having my clan sister wear anything but Blake colors...at least until after the wedding."

"But I don't have a kilt, Blake or otherwise," Velma had caught Daphne's giggles.

"I was in Scotland remember? And I just happen to know your measurements; wonder how I know them? Oh well, take a kook." Unzipping the clothes bag once more she retrieved a kilt in Blake Tartan colors with a new white blouse. "A bit heavy on the purple for your taste; I think Shaggy will have a hard time keeping his eyes off you during the party."

Across the hall, Fred was looking at a Hunter Green kilt. He looked uncertainly first at his friend Shaggy then at Cooper. "Cooper, what's worn under a kilt?"

Cooper couldn't help but smile. "Shaggy, you are of Scottish lineage. Why don't you answer Fred's question?"

Trying his best not to break out in laughter, Shaggy answered, "Nothing, Fred. Nothing is worn under a kilt...everything is in working order." Shaggy lost his battle with the laughter that bubbled up.

-Xxxxxx

A knock on the bedroom door announced dinner after their brief toes up. Both girls were up and dressed. As the only ones in Blake colors of purple and green, Daphne and Velma turned heads as they made their way down the staircase. Ian MacRogers stood at the head of the table. Shaggy, dressed in MacRogers tartan was seated next to their hostess with Velma, Daphne and Fred in Hunter green sat in order on the guest side of the food laden table. Cooper and Colby occupied the opposite side of the table. Daphne noticed the chair opposite her was unoccupied and wondered if the older son, Cody, would be seated across from her. The answer came as Ian spoke.

"Ah, there ye are, Cody. If ye will take ye seat, maybe we can kill the haggis." The reproach carried no sting as Ian smiled at his tardy son. Daphne felt her heart stop then start beating again, slightly faster, when she glimpsed the handsome young man who had entered the dinning hall.

"I met our gentlemen guests earlier but I was in a wee rush and didn't get to meet the ladies." Tall, well built and handsome in his MacRogers kilt, his deep, rich voice resonated over the room.

"Miss Velma Dinkley and Miss Daphne Blake, my son, Kodiac." Ian made the simple introductions quickly with a sweep of his hand.

"Delighted, Miss Dinkley. I hope you enjoy your stay. Has Colby seen to your needs?"

"I...I'm sure I will and yes, Colby has been most helpful." Velma uncharacteristically stammered.

Daphne had misgivings when this heir-apparent turned his mellow eyes on her, taking her hand. The room was becoming uncomfortably warm. "Miss Blake, I'm indeed sorry I wasn't here to welcome all of ye properly. I was delayed in the field, the wee beasties canna care for themselves."

Daphne had to fight the feeling she wanted to be a wee beastie and in need of care from this strong, handsome shepherd; to be picked up in his strong arms and carried...best not to think about where at this point. "Quite understandable. I'm sure the wee beasties appreciated your expert care." She got all that out without stammering.

"I think my Da is getting impatient. I seem to be holding up the meal. Perhaps we can blether later."  
Daphne hoped his invite to blether wasn't inclusive; she had this funny feeling she didn't want to share.

"You won't wash that hand for a week," Velma whispered as Cody took his place at the table and Ian tapped his glass and the meal officially began. "Two weeks, maybe never," replied Daphne with a sly smile.

The sound of bagpipes preceded the piper who appeared in full dress regalia; he stepped to make room for the serving carts that followed. "Haggis! I might have known." Shaggy grimaced at the thought of being served haggis at Shannon's home. "It was a bold man that first tasted a haggis."

"Don't worry, Shaggy. Your cousin made arrangements with our hostess. That second cart carries a 'pretend' haggis; it pretends to be a haggis and you only have to pretend to like it. And for Scooby, a Scooby Snack haggis." Daphne was having fun watching Shaggy, Velma, and Fred digest what she had just dished out.

"M...m...my cousin?" Shaggy stammered, looking at his red headed friend. "You...are my cousin?"  
"Many times removed but yes. I have the proof in my suitcase if you need proof."

"You are just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Velma quipped.  
"Velma, you don't know the half of it." Daphne looked across the table at Cody, catching his eyes.

'I wonder how you will take my next surprise?' It was too late to stop anything that was going to happen after the meal and Daphne wondered if she'd gone too far this time.

Ian took up the ceremonial dirk and 'killed the haggis'. The rich aromas filled the room and as everyone anticipated the meal; Daphne tore her eyes away from the bright brown eyes that bore into hers.

As the staff served the meal, every one could relax; every one except one Daphne Blake.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Their First Christmas

Chapter Four: Prelude to a Kiss, Part One

The meal had been delicious; the conversations stimulating but it was what wasn't being said that made the meal a memorable one. It was Cody who started it. He hadn't said that much to her past the usual first meeting banter; it was his expressive eyes that flirted with her. Daphne Blake had flirted and been flirted with before but never so outrageously or in front of family and friends. He wore his hair, a darker brown than Shaggy's unmanageable mop, long, almost but not quite shoulder length. It was an almost perfect match for those eyes of his that spoke volumes without the need of a spoken word.

Daphne had felt self-conscious at first; unable to think of anything to say without sounding like a fool. Everything felt wrong; her kilt was too short, the carirngorm stone brooch with its four thistle points she wore was too big. And then came the incident of the Neeps! The bowl was closer to her than to him and so he had asked her to pass the Neeps and she had. The problem lay in the exchange; their fingers touched ever so briefly and she had jerked the bowl out of his grasp and the ensuing clang of bowl against table was deafening. Luckily nothing broke except the self-conscious feeling Daphne had had since the beginning of the meal.

She had flirted before, that was true but with the knowledge that Fred was always there, always her safety net should anything go to far. "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend," had been her out more than once. Now, since Thanksgiving, that safety net had been removed. Now, she lifted her glass of Iron Bru to her lips and catching his eye, began flirting back in a most scandalous way. The orange soda, reserved for children and non drinkers was cold, scrumptious and drew attention to her smoldering eyes.

The meal completed and the helpers clearing away the dishes, Laird Ian again rose and announced,

"As a special entertainment, Cody has agreed to perform the Scottish Sword Dance for our guests. _And_," he emphasized, "Miss Blake has agreed to show us, and I understand her friends, a bit of the sword dance clan Blake style. So, if we can adjourn to the main hall we all can enjoy this evenings entertainment."

The swords may have been ceremonial but they were real and razor sharp. As Daphne received her two swords she heard Velma say to Shaggy, "What's going on Shaggy...she has trouble crossing the street without tripping over something?" And Shaggy's answer, "Like, she'll do fine, Velma. She is a cousin of mine you know."

"_That's_ what I'm afraid of," had been Velma's retort.

Daphne smiled at her friends exchange and wonderment but they hadn't been there for the hours of practice with that slave driver, Shannon. She did feel a moment's hesitation; This was not what she had agreed to when she and Laird Ian had had their blether. She could only hope she didn't embarrass herself, her friends, Shannon but mostly, her clan.

The time for hesitation over, they took their places, raising their swords in a wide sweeping arc over their heads. "Let's see what you got, Missy." he whispered so low only she could hear. It was an old trick, intimidation of ones opponent.

"I've got plenty to see but you have to earn the right. Let's see what you got first." She shot back. She would not be intimidated!

The piper began slowly and the dance began. Blades touching, sliding, clanging together as the dancers moved through the opening sequence, first facing each other, twirling away, moving to the next position, returning to face each other again and again. The rhythm quickening, the dancers following the music. Bodies touching, blades clashing in this stylized combat, Daphne could feel his muscles ripple as he moved gracefully through the dance.

This was to be an exhibition not a contest but Daphne soon realized that being familiar with the music on his own turf, Cody was anticipating, making a move slightly ahead of the music. This was no longer an evenings entertainment but a competition; she was the intruder and would be dealt with accordingly. Going through the dance steps, Daphne picked up on one flaw: A muscle would contract a second before he made a move. By feeling for these contractions, she was able to anticipate his movements and therefore block any advantage he gained.

The piper slowed the rhythm slowed, signaling the end of this part of the 'entertainment'. The dancers came to a stop, facing each other, crossed swords over their heads, faces less than an inch apart.

"You're good...for a beginner. Now the real test begins." he whispered and winked.

"You're not so bad yourself. Perhaps you could give me some _private_ lessons, _later." _She didn't miss the chance to wink back.

They stepped away, positioning their swords in anticipation of the second part of the dance. Daphne took a few extra seconds to focus and breathe in some much needed air; she was winded from the exertion but there was to be no respite, no rest, as the piper gave the signal for them to take their opening stance.

Unlike before the rhythm began quickly and Daphne found it hard to keep up; this was uncharted territory. A misstep now could end in a nasty cut and after a few turns she thought she'd stop, let Cody have the limelight. But it was Cody who stopped, stepped back and stooped to remove his swords. Their eyes met, locked and Cody nodded his head for her to continue.

There are basic steps in a traditional sword dance but on occasions such as this, it is permissible, even expected that a dancer improvise, adding his, or her, own clan steps. This was the situation Daphne now found herself. Alone on the floor with the swords at her feet and the bagpipe music swirling around her head. The music revitalized her; she felt a new freedom, freedom to express herself in a whole new way. The music lifted her spirit, gave wings to her feet. 'Let's give them a show!' she thought as with red hair and kilt flying she twisted, twirled and leaped through the movements.

Finally, the music slowed and Daphne was able to step back; the dance completed. At that very moment, the Blake mystic of accident prone blunders raised its ugly head. She was falling backwards with no time to catch herself. Then strong arms were there, stopping the fall. She looked up to thank her rescuer to find Cody's smiling face looking down at her. "Thank you." She smiled back, placing her arms around his neck as he lifted her to stand on her own feet.

"Very well done, Miss Blake. Would ye like a skoosh? It can be very refreshing after a wee bit of exercise."

"Yes, a fizzy drink does sound wonderful." He was gone. Those strong arms that had saved her from a nasty embarrassing fall were replaced by her friends. "That was amazing!" Velma had been the first to arrive after Cody had left.

"Told you, Velma, she is my cousin after all. Welcome to the family, Daph!" Shaggy wrapped her in a bear hug.

Cody was back, offering the promised drink. "Ye look like ye could use some fresh air. Ye friends seem to have left ye in my care." Daphne looked around to see that Shaggy and Velma had drifted off and Fred had struck up a conversation with Colby.

"Won't we be missed?" Daphne looked over the glass of lemonade, her eyes twinkling suggestively.

"Not if we don't stay too long. I know of a secret passage to a sheltered nook."

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" Her eyes teased, 'I've had enough kidnappings, thank you'.

"Only if ye want to be kidnapped." Daphne couldn't find a clear answer to that statement. Which scared her.

"Kidnap me." She stretched out her hand. He took her hand and led her away.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Their First Christmas

A/N: Hello, good readers! Due to unfortunate circumstances with my computer (it died and we are in the process of rescuing documents and such from it, but it'll be a while) and schoolwork, I've had to ask LoveOfVelma to alleviate my beta-reading duties; having a History exam this week and GCSE exams throughout the year means that I have had to cease my beta-ing duties for this author. However, I very much enjoyed it while I had time. Please enjoy the story below!

Yours, LoveOfVelma's former beta-reader, Jazzola.

Chapter Five: Prelude To A Kiss Part 2

The secret passage he led them through was dark but not scary; his hand holding onto hers dispelled any uneasy feelings.

The 'nook' as Cody had called it turned out to be a cave opening that looked out over a moon lit sea. The only sound was the waves crashing against the cliff. "It's beautiful," she sighed. The moonlight gave the scene before her an other worldly quality that took Daphne's breath away. She shuddered, partly from the cold, partly from how close _he_ was.

"You're cold, and you forgot your cloak." His voice was very close; she felt his arms steal around her waist, holding her tight. She covered his hands with her own, leaning backwards into his chest.

"I'm fine, really. I never wanted the dance to be a competition." She added.

"I know. I think that was my Da's idea, to see how we'd handle it. I think we did quite well."

She knew what was going to happen; the reality of this world had been reduced to his arms around her and the feel of his cheek caressing her hair. She felt his hands move from under her own, slowly moving down to her hips. Gently, he urged her to turn around, facing him, their lips mere inches apart.

Cody had intrigued her from the first time she had laid eyes on him and the ensuing flirting. She tilted her head slightly, the moon shown down upon them but she didn't need the moon to see him; she knew every inch of his face and was becoming acutely aware of his body pressed against her own. Her heart danced like water over smooth stones; they were alone—truly alone. Completely cut off from family, friends and the rest of the world. He tipped her chin gently upward with the knuckle of his forefinger.

"Would you scream if I kissed you?" His asked softly.

"I'll scream if you don't. I'm very good at screaming." His arms tightened, pulling her closer if that were possible. "But not too loud."

No other words needed to be spoken, for all the words had been said. No permission was needed, for that permission had been given when she consented to be kidnapped. He dipped his mouth to hers, she felt the warm and eager pressure of his lips against her own. His lips made her his captive, for she was indeed his prisoner. Pressing forward, resting her head in the crook of his arm, she felt a deep, luscious warmth that spread through her from head to toe.

Daphne Blake of Clan Blake was no longer in a sheltered cove; his strong arms and velvety soft lips had transported her to a summer meadow, rippling with tall green waves of wind-blown grasses, redolent with the smell of wild flowers.

_'Is this really me?' She asked, 'kissing this handsome man I've only known a few hours?'_ Her head spun as his lips crushed hers. She felt her knees weaken, "_yes! And loving every moment!'_ She returned the kiss with passionate abandon.

-Xxxxxx

The invitation came soon after they returned to the party; no one had missed the couple or had the tact not to mention their absence. Daphne joined her friends who were talking with Colby and Cooper. Cody had taken a different, circular route, speaking with his father before approaching the group.

"I must say good night. I must be out at first light to feed the wee beasties."

"Weren't you out today?" asked Velma.

"Aye, that I was but we have more than one flock. Why don't ye all join me?"

"I'd love to but I promised Colby to show her my computer. With the questions she's asked, that might take some time," Velma declined the invitation.

Daphne had barely heard Velma's decline. Excitement and foreboding had sprung from the same root. Excitement from being alone with Cody out in the wilderness. The feeling of foreboding for the same reason! Alone with those strong arms and those lips that had made her knees turn to water.

"Sorry, Cooper and I are doing some exploring." Her heart soared and sank with Shaggy's surprising announcement. "You, explore?" Daphne couldn't believe her ears. That left only Fred between her, Cody and a wagon load of warm, soft hay; the red head wondered just how strong her will power would be at that point.

"Cooper says there's nothing but little things. Really, really little things. Scooby and I can handle little things. Right, Scooby?"

"Rright, rreally rall rthings."

"Thanks, I'd love to go." Fred said after everyone had looked at him. If Cody was disappointed in not having Daphne alone for the ride, he gave no indication. "Of course, I'll go." A relieved Daphne responded.

"Colby, ye have our breakfast ready. Good night, I'll be aknocking on your doors early." No chance for a good night kiss but they had known that when they shared a last kiss in the moonlight before reluctantly returning to the party.

Everyone had drifted off to respective bedrooms soon after-wards; Daphne had just slipped into her purple nightgown when she heard the knock on the bathroom door. That should be Velma but unsure if Cody had another secret passage and in search of another kiss, she pulled on her robe before calling out, "Come in."

Indeed it was Velma who burst into the bedroom, "You and Cody sure made sparks fly with that dance _and_ I'm not talking about swords. You two disappeared; I want to know all the details." Velma flopped on the bed in anticipation.

"So, you did notice?"

"I'm a detective, I notice things like that." Velma was very adamant. "give!"

"I'm not the kiss and tell type...I will give you a hint between sisters. There was a secret passage."

"Uh...Daphne, what about Fred?" Velma wasn't completely satisfied but decided to let it pass for the moment.

"What happens between Fred and me is in Fred's hands. I left so he could think. As far as I'm concerned, if we were ever a couple, we have split up. I don't feel I cheated with what happened with Cody. Now, if you don't mind, I do want to get some sleep. First light comes early around here."

"Sure," Velma rose, "there is one other thing." She headed toward the bathroom and the bedroom beyond. "Colby did her own disappearing act _before_ the party."

"Velma," Daphne called after her friend, Velma stopped, looking back at Daphne. "Cody and I only kissed, nothing more...if you've been wondering."

"I wasn't. I know you, remember, sister?" And she was gone.

Daphne shed her robe and crawled into bed. She wondered how far the kisses shared with Cody would have taken them if it hadn't been so cold.

Velma's last thought before drifting off to sleep was where had Colby gone. And why?

-Xxxxxx

It was still dark when Daphne heard the tap-tap at the door. Already dressed for the cold except for the parka laying on the bed, she opened the door to find Cody standing there. Before he could speak he found himself dragged, willingly it might be added, into the bedroom.

"Good morning." The red head whispered, pointing at the bathroom door, indicating the need to be quiet. And then she was in his arms, her full lips planted firmly on his.

"Good morning to ye, too," his smile was as inviting as his brushing kiss. "The wagon is ready. We'll eat first, then leave." He didn't leave before another, longer kiss.

Daphne waited until she heard the knock at Fred's door then their steps on the stairs before she picked up her parka and followed the two men in her life.

-Xxxxxx

The kitchen was warm and Colby had scalding hot tea ready along with a mountain of scrambled eggs and thick whole wheat toast. Fried haggis and sausages waited for them on the table. Daphne hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took the first bite.

Now Daphne found herself sandwiched between two good-looking men on a wagon seat that rocked slowly back and forth. On one side sat Fred, her oldest friend. On the other side, Cody handled the team of horses like he'd been born on a wagon; and perhaps he had.

She didn't know when the day of reckoning would come, only that it would. One day she'd have to choose between these two men. If asked right now, she wasn't sure which man she would choose.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Their First Christmas

Chapter Six: Daphne Takes a Spill

The conversation came to an end, every thing was quiet except for the crunch of the wheels as the horses made their way through the snow. They followed a tree line of Scots pine, Spruce and Douglas Fir that formed a wind break. Daphne realized that they were following a trail or road of sorts that lay below the snow. Daphne took this time to think of the day of reckoning.

On one side, Fred. She'd known him since before that first day of school. No matter what her parents thought of Fred, he did have one thing no other man had: her trust.

On the other, Cody. The new man in her life. He hadn't earned her trust yet; but he had gone a long way the night before when he had moved his hands down to her hips. She had thought sure he had other intentions but he'd been a perfect gentleman, gently guiding her to turn around, the better to kiss her. And what a kiss! A kiss that had turned bone to water. The morning kiss they had shared this very morning had left her trembling and wanting more.

Unable to make a choice of this importance on this cold, crisp day, she did the next best thing; placing her head on Fred's shoulder she let the rocking wagon seat lull her to sleep. Fred placed his arm around her shoulder to support and keep her from falling.

-Xxxxxx

"She asleep?" Cody nodded his head at Daphne. Fred looked at the girl beside him before answering.

"I think so."

"She's a fine woman. Ye two been friends long?"

"Since sand box days." The answer had come out of no where; Fred hadn't thought of that day in years. Daphne hadn't wanted to talk about that day; the day her father had gone into the hospital.

"Aye, friendship lasting that long is a fine thing. So, why haven't ye married her?" There was maybe a dozen answers to that question but Fred hadn't come up with a satisfactory one in all these years.

"Guess I just haven't thought much about it." It was lame he knew, but better than silence. "You planning on throwing your bonnet in the ring? Maybe fighting over her?"

"Fight? Ye and me? No, I don't think that will be necessary. Ye seem to be doing a fine job of driving her away by ye self. A woman like that," he nodded at Daphne again, "comes a time she needs more than friendship; she needs a man, hearth and home. All I have to do is sit back and wait." Cody had felt the hunger in her kisses.

The truth behind the statement made Fred remain quiet. Cody was right. He had done a good job of driving Daphne away. Daphne had been right too; she had tried to tell him for years but he hadn't been listening.

The bleating of the sheep aroused Daphne, "Are we almost there?"

"Aye, that we are." Cody flicked the reins and the horses picked up their pace.

-Xxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at the Castle MacRogers, Colby's smile lit up the kitchen when Velma entered.

"Good morning to ye. Have a sit down. We're all that's left." She sat a steaming cup of tea in front of Velma. "I'll fix some eggs and toast for ye. There's fried haggis from last night and sausage if ye prefer."

"That was quite a party last night," Velma offered to open the conversation.

"Yes, did ye know Daphne could do the sword dance like that? Even Cody seemed impressed."

Colby looked at ease in the kitchen, fixing then dishing up the eggs and toast. Velma selected sausage to go with the eggs and returned to her seat.

"No, none of us did. She must have taken lessons from her cousin, Shannon." That had been only one of several surprises Daphne Blake had revealed. The biggest had been the short absence from the party with Cody because it was so unlike Daphne to do something like that. Velma attacked the meal with a relish that astonished her.

When breakfast was over, and the kitchen cleaned up, the girls retreated to Velma's bedroom and Colby's first lesson on the laptop. Colby showed a knack for picking up Velma's instructions and asking intelligent questions. Velma enjoyed teaching so much that both girls lost track of time.

"Well, that's about it," Velma said finally, "the rest is just practice and getting familiar with the different programs. Want to try it yourself?"

"I'd love to...uh, there isn't anything private that I might accidentally see is there?"

"There isn't much and what is private is password protected. There is one program you might find interesting. Shaggy is to return an old relic of the MacRogers family today; he asked if I'd decipher some runes on the amulet but I've had no luck, even the computer has been baffled."

"Da said something about an old and valuable amulet being returned. May I see it?"

Velma entered a few keystrokes and the computer screen was filled with a picture of the amulet on one side, the runes on the other. "I've deciphered some of the runes but nothing makes any sense so far," Velma offered as Colby stared at the screen. "I wonder..." Colby said at last. "Could I see the amulet, the real amulet I mean?"

"I don't like going through Shaggy's things with him out exploring but the amulet does belong to the MacRogers family and you are part of the family. I don't see why not."

"I'll get us some more tea. I feel a long blether is called for." Colby headed downstairs while Velma went across the hall. They reunited soon and Colby poured out the tea. After studying the amulet and holding it next to the image on the screen Colby pointed to a particular rune. "Can you darken this one...and lighten this one?" Velma highlighted the indicated runes, making the corrections, then asked, "Do you think it will make a difference?"

"I don't know for sure but my friends and I have come up with a code for our private messages. Part of the code is how dark or light a letter is. If one leg of an 'A' is dark, you ignore the 'A' and take the preceding or the letter afterward depending on which leg is darkened. How long will it take?"

"Not long." Velma entered a key and the computer went to work. In a short time the screen went blank then a series of letters appeared. "I'll be right back," Colby left, returning with paper and pencils, copying the letters and making several notations.

"Velma?" Colby asked without raising her face from the paper.

"What? You get something? I've been working on this thing for a month! You solve it and I'll buy you your own computer."

"Ye can call me Colby, I like ya...and ye friends." After three pages of notes, Colby handed the paper to Velma, "Potpal a em ewo uoy dna ti tog i"

"What!" Stunned at what Colby had said. Laughing, Colby handed her the paper with the notations.

"make these corrections and start at the center, not the edge, skip the first five runes...it's backwards! I got it and you owe me a laptop."

Velma gave the computer the requested corrections and entered the new directions. "Is your friend cute?" Velma tried a gambit.

"I think so...Oh, that was mean!" Colby realized she had fallen for the trap.

"Don't worry, Colby. Your secret is safe with me." The mystery of where and why Colby had disappeared was solved.

The screen went blank then white letters spelled out the deciphered runes. Both girls stared at the screen and the message. Velma gasped as the full meaning of the runes dawned on her.

"How long has cousin Shaggy had the amulet?" Colby whispered.

"I don't really know," Velma replied. She felt cold despite the warmth in the room. She truly needed to have Shaggy's arms around her right now.

On the screen the girls read the corrected message over and over:

"This amulet protect thee now but use it wrong and it slayest thou. If ye defy these terms thou in hell shall burn"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Their First Christmas

Chapter Seven: Brutus makes an impact

"That be Angus, our head sheepherd," Cody pointed at an older man who waved a greeting at the approaching wagon. "What he doesn't know about sheep isn't worth knowing. Fred, mind helping unload this hay?"

"No, don't mind at all. I could use some exercise," Fred replied.

"Good, we'll unload then maybe we can have a blether over tea with Angus before heading home."

This was the first exchange between the two men since Daphne had awakened from her nap. It sounded friendly enough but Daphne sensed an undercurrent of tension and wondered what had been said while she napped.

"What should I do?" Daphne didn't want to just sit and freeze in the cold. Cody brought the wagon to a halt, the horse's breath were white clouds in the chill air. "Ye can hold the reins."

Cody handed her the reins. "They're well trained, I trained them myself." He gave her a quick lesson on how to hold the reins, using the harness to hide the light caress of her fingertips.

"Let's go Fred. The sooner unloaded, the sooner home. Angus! A little something from Col. Fresh haggis, tea and mince pie she cooked herself."

"Aye, and thanks to the little Lassie. Would ye be having some tea with me before ye head home? And I see ye brought company for an old man." The old man's voice was deep and strong.

"Friends of our cousin from America. Meet Fred Jones and Daphne Blake. We'd like a blether and tea with ye."

Daphne's hands trembled as they held the reins; city born and raised she'd never been around a horse and now found herself with two to contend with. She watched Angus walk away to his herders wagon. The spring in his step and the sparkle in his clear blue eyes belied his advancing years. Fred and Cody grabbed pitchforks, dumping hay on the ground for the bleating sheep.

Cody whistled and the horses moved forward a few steps then halted at a second whistle. This maneuver was repeated several times; Daphne could feel the cold creep into her legs and decided to stand on the seat, the better to see the black faced sheep munch on the hay and to watch Fred and Cody strain their muscles. Fred, unused to this type of activity was going to feel this come tomorrow, she thought.

With everyone, including the two sheep dogs busy with feeding the sheep, no one paid any attention to the big ram that broke away from the flock, making his way through the snow toward the wagon. With no warning of what was coming, the huge ram charged the wagon. The shock of the animal hitting the wagon was the first and only warning; startled, the horses bolted, stopping only at Cody's whistle.

The resulting jerking of the wagon had caught Daphne off guard; losing her balance she was thrown from the wagon into the snow.

"Fred, get Daphne into the wagon! Angus and I will take care of Brutus!" Cody yelled, waving at Angus.

Fred ran to Daphne, picking up the limp form. The snow was soft, cushioning her fall but the frozen ground underneath had knocked the wind from her lungs. She regained consciousness, finding herself being held in Fred's arms. "Fred! I'm fine and perfectly able to walk by myself!" This wasn't true but she wasn't going to admit it to this man.

"You know what your problem is, Daphne? You either don't think enough or you think too much! You want down? Okay, you're down!" He dumped her into the back of the wagon, joining her and began pulling hay down over her head.

"Fred! What do you think you're doing? You're getting hay in my hair!"

"Daph, did you have a visitor, either last night or early this morning?" She immediately thought of Cody and the few stolen moments they had shared this morning. Was Fred so jealous, he was checking up on her?

"Uh...your monthly visitor?" Amended Fred, blushing.

"Oh...yes, early this morning." She had almost said right after Cody had left her room but bit her tongue to keep quiet about that. "Why do you ask, Fred?"

"I think that is what sent Brutus into a rampage!" He explained.

"He's not my type." And then he was kissing her. No gentle, loving kiss; his lips were demanding, crushing, nearly bruising hers. And she found herself kissing him back just as fiercely.

"We need to talk." He broke the violent kiss. "Wait for me."

"Yes, Fred." With a smug smile, she snuggled deeper into the hay, pulling the hay down over her lap.

"Are ye alright?" Cody jumped into the wagon, kneeling beside Fred but looking at Daphne.

"I'm okay, shaken but no broken bones." God, Cody was handsome and obviously concerned for her.

"Good. Fred, good idea in the hay, hopefully it will take care of Brutus. Mind finishing feeding the sheep? I need to check on what shape Brutus left us in."

"No problem." Fred jumped off the wagon, followed by Cody.

Daphne watched as Fred worked to feed the animals and thought about what he'd said. What did he mean by talking when he never wanted to before? And why wait? Wait for what and when? She had waited for so long for him to say something about them as a couple.

And there was now Cody in the picture. He obviously loved the sheep, and as the oldest son, would be Laird of MacRogers Castle one day. Daphne thought he'd make a good Laird, but did he see her as Lady of the Keep? His kisses said 'Yes', but they hadn't known each other that long. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Cody say,

"Looks like ye could use a break, Fred." Cody motioned Fred to stop.

"Daphne, this concerns ye too, we need to have a quick blether." Daphne moved to the end of the wagon, looking right and left to locate the big ram.

"He's feeding with the rest, like nothing happened." Cody seemed to read her mind and was trying to reassure her.

"What damage did he do?" A concerned Fred asked.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Cody continued in his reassuring voice, "He broke a spoke out of the wheel but we need to decide what we're going to do."

"What do you mean?" Daphne wasn't all that reassured.

"We have to finish unloading the hay then we can fix the wheel and limp home but we won't be getting home until well past dark."

"Or?" Daphne wasn't feeling all that confident about going back in a broken down wagon and in the dark at that.

"We keep an extra wheel stored at Angus' cottage. We can replace the wheel, bed down for the night and get home in the morning."

"Won't your parents be worried about us when we don't show up?" Daphne wasn't at all pleased with this situation; being in an isolated 'cottage' with not one but two handsome men she had feelings for. And where was this 'cottage'? She'd seen nothing even resembling a cottage.

"Only if we don't show up at a reasonable time tomorrow morning. I often spend the night with Angus if the weather is bad." The three looked at each other, the silence broken by the bleating of the sheep.

One ewe came up, nudging Cody aside and taking hay from Daphne's hand.

"Let's finish unloading, replace the wheel and try for home in the morning. I don't relish being out in Nowheresville in the dark and risk an even bigger accident." Fred summarized their feelings.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Their First Christmas

Chapter Eight: What Cooper Found and Daphne fixes Dinner

Bundling up in layer after layer against the cold, Velma and Colby started out to find Shaggy and Cooper. "Where should we start looking?" Velma asked her companion following their checking the door, making sure it was secure.

"Let's start over there," Colby started walking toward a dilapidated stone building. "It's an old church, we don't know how old it is. Father wants to rebuild it this spring."

Velma wondered how they had missed the building upon their arrival, "Will the family do the work?"

"We'll help but we will mainly use local help. We often use local help when needed; like last night, the servers were from the nearby village."

The building before them was in a sad state of disrepair and Velma thought it would take more than one spring to bring the building back from its stony grave. It had never been a glorious edifice one would think of when thinking of an old church with stained glass windows and a bell tower steeple to call its parishioners to services. If there had ever been a bell tower, it was long gone. Now, it was just an oversized rectangle of a ruined structure.

"Cooper!" Colby called out but it was Scooby that ran out of the old building. The Great Dane was a strange mix of cowardice, able to put on a convincing act of an injured paw and courage that surprised all except his friends who knew him so well.

"Rome rick!" Scooby rose up, placing his paws on Velma's chest. "Rome rick!" he repeated then ran back into the derelict church. Velma wasn't quite sure how to handle this summons; was someone hurt and in need of help or had the boys found something of interest?

"You...you can understand him?" Colby asked in disbelief.

"Long story, come on and let's see what he wants to show us." The girls followed Scooby into the old church. Thick wooden benches, worn by usage and weather, were divided by a wide central aisle and more narrow ones on either side still waited for the people who no longer came to pray.

"Look at what we found, Col!" Cooper actually looked surprised at seeing his sister. He and Shaggy stood before the alter, the top of which had been turned ninety degrees. The girls and Scooby joined them to peer down; steps had been cut into the wall leading into the blackness.

"You haven't found this in your searches?" Velma asked as Shaggy put his arm around her waist.

"I haven't." Colby volunteered, shaking her head negatively.

"I thought we'd searched this whole place," Cooper added, "this is the first time I've seen it."

"Let's get back inside." Velma shivered; she didn't look forward to going into that depressing void but something in the back of her mind said they would at some point. "let's close that up."

When the alter had been returned to its original position everyone was eager to vacate the premises. At the last column, Velma stopped; something had caught her eye. She removed her gloves to run her fingers over what looked like scratches, deep in thought.

Her thoughts ran to a certain day when she was just a little girl. Her mother had taught her how to read by telling her bedtime stories. She had often wondered if her mother had made up the stories as she went along, but she had never had the courage to ask. Learning to read had been like falling into a deep mystery; she loved to read, ever hopeful of solving the mystery.

Because of her love of reading when she started school she spent a lot of time in the library. She read of great adventures and there would always be a mystery to solve. One day while she was reading, a bushy haired boy had sat down beside her; she had looked up and smiled automatically at this scruffy looking boy. He had smiled back as if embarrassed at being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or in this case, staring at her.

Later, when he started to leave, he'd asked in a low cracking voice if she would like to come with him to meet a couple of friends of his. She had surprised herself, and later that evening, her parents, by accepting his offer.

Only this past Thanksgiving, lying under the covers in the same bed with the same shaggy haired boy, he'd placed a ring, the very ring she now wore, on her finger. Her answer had been a breathless "yes" to his question of marriage.

"We've seen those; probably just weather cracks." Cooper's statement had jolted her thoughts back to the present.

"I'm not surprised you didn't recognize them for what they are. It's Latin."

"Latin...you sure?" A dumbfounded Cooper asked.

"I'm sure. I think we may be looking at first century graffiti. Timidi...mater...non...flet', 'A coward's mother does not weep'"

"I wonder who would 'write' something like that." Colby asked in a subdued voice.

"The Ninth Roman Legion." Velma shuddered again at what that 'signature' might mean. It hadn't been just one warrior but he had included the whole Legion in his marking of the column.

"I think we should talk to father about this. I wonder if Cody would know anything about our find?" Colby's voice was so low almost no one heard her.

At the mention of Cody's name, Velma's thoughts were of her friends still out in the field with Cody. The weak sun was close to setting and they should have returned long before now. She worried about what had delayed their arrival.

-Xxxxxx

It had taken most of an hour of hard work to unload the wagon. All four were puffing white clouds of breath when they had finished; Angus looked over at Daphne, "The door to the cabin is unlocked, not much up here to lock a door for. Ye will find the bed comfortable and clean, Lassie. I don't use the cabin much."

"Won't you need to eat and a place to sleep, too?" Daphne asked.

"The dogs and I will watch over the wee beasties tonight. With snow on the ground they'll take what they find handy. I'll fix something in my wagon there."

"Don't be scaring the girl, Angus. No wolves will be coming even close," a laughing Cody said.

"And just who was it that shot that wolf just last week? Got him right between the eyes he did, Lassie." Angus nodded in Cody's direction.

-Xxxxxx

The cabin was just over the hill which explained why Daphne hadn't seen any cabin. The men let Daphne off in front of the cabin, then drove the team and wagon into the barn. Evidence of a lot of work in the flower beds now denuded of any greenery. Daphne was sure the place would look completely different come spring. She opened the door and stepped inside.

The work outside had been carried on inside. A large wood stove sat in one corner, with a table and chairs near by. Several home made chairs and a small sofa were scattered around the large room. One door, to the one bedroom, Daphne guessed, led off the back wall.

She wished she'd paid more attention to building a fire in her girl scout days or in her home economics classes. Luckily, Angus had banked the fire after breakfast, the coals were still hot and she had a fire going in short order. First order of business was to get tea brewing for the guys; they would want something hot after bedding the horses down for the night. It had been an interesting day and it was far from being over.

They hadn't stopped to eat the lunch Colby had packed; with the tea brewing the red head went about heating the food. She found the fresh fruit, sliced cheese and home made bread Colby had added.

"I could hug you, Colby," she said aloud as she sampled the cheese and bread. Daphne took a closer look around the cabin. It was snug and comfortably warm; this wasn't your typical sheepherders mountain retreat. Pictures were displayed on hand crafted shelves that lined the walls. Daphne picked one at random, looking into the smiling faces of a young couple, obviously Angus and his new bride. She sat it back in place selecting another, this one of three girls.

"That's a picture of Angus's daughters, Brenda, Bridget, and Beatrice. We called them 'The Three B's'."

"Wha...?" Daphne turned to see Cody standing behind her and Fred closing the door.

"The picture ye are holding, 'The Three B's'."

"Dinner!" Daphne realized she had lost all track of time and had forgotten their dinner!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Their First Christmas

Chapter Nine: Hold Fast the Dream

Daphne woke knowing she was going to have a bed head day. She had slept uninterrupted but didn't need a mirror to know her thick red mane was flying in all points on a compass. Her parka had deep pockets (thankfully) but she knew neither cavity carried a brush; running her fingers through her hair would have to do until she got back to the castle. A warm shower would feel sumptuous.

The guys were up and enjoying a morning tea when she joined them. "We saved you some tea." Fred moved gingerly, favoring sore muscles, to pour a cup and place it in front of her.

"Sorry, I guess I overslept," Daphne apologized.

"You looked done in last night. Fred and I have changed the wheel, we can leave whenever you are ready." Cody's smile created shivers running up and down her spine. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

The trip back was also pleasant with Cody doing a superb job telling his fellow travelers of the countryside they passed through. They arrived at the castle mid morning among welcoming cheers. After the horses had been attended to, they grouped around their friends while Velma and Colby took turns to appraise them of their findings and the fact that Shaggy had returned the amulet to Laird MacRogers.

Daphne excused herself and took the time for a long hot shower, paying attention to her fly away hair. Freshly showered, she entered her bedroom toweling her hair dry. The little Kewpie doll caught her attention. She wondered why she had brought the little doll with her on this trip but she was glad when she saw the note wedged in the dolls hands. Almost anyone could have sneaked into her room and left the note. She didn't put it past Cody to do such a thing, or it could have been Fred; she hoped it wasn't Cooper. Cooper was nice but with two men buzzing around in her head, she didn't need (or want) the complications of a third. She read the note and smiled. Time enough for a little toes up before facing the rest of the day.

It was Christmas Eve.

-Xxxxxx

In the wee hours of the night when the darkness is the darkest, a wee ghostie slipped out of one room, down the darkened hall. The wee ghostie open the door, exited, then closed the door softly. No one was aware of the ghostie's passing; the door made no noise. There was no wind but the red headed ghostie pulled the cloak closer against the cold. The snow crunched under her feet as the ghostie followed the footprints of the one who had gone before.

The footprints ended at the ruins of the chapel. The door was ajar, a slight push, and she entered quickly. Making her way down the center aisle she took a seat beside the one she had followed. Several minutes passed in silence before the ghostie broke the silence.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, Fred. I'll leave." Disappointed, Daphne started to rise then stopped when she felt the hand on hers.

Fred had never made a pretext of doing anything other than what he and the gang of misfits had always done, solving mysteries and building traps. He believed with all his heart in Daphne's support and she believed in his ability as gang leader to always have a plan for a new trap, a future offering whenever the opportunity arose.

What did she have to offer past that belief? Her presence? A presence that had always been there but taking a back seat to the latest trap. But would that be enough? In the past she'd been happy to lend her presence and support, however awkward, to whatever endeavor the gang was presently involved with. Thanksgiving, Velma and now Cody had changed all that.

"Stay...please?" The pleading look in his eyes made her sit back down, "back on Thanksgiving when you left, I was lost, didn't know what to do. With Shaggy and Velma wanting some time alone, I started taking Scooby for walks or dog sitting for their dates. Some of those walks were long walks. They did give me time to think."

"I'm sorry about leaving. I knew you would need time to think about what I said; I didn't want to be a distraction," Daphne offered but Fred continued as if he needed to get out what he wanted to say.

"I think Shaggy and Velma was as much worried about you as they were about me. On the wagon I asked you why I was obsessed with traps; it didn't start out that way, but it grew into an obsession. The more complex the trap, the better. I've come to realize I have been trying to earn my father's acceptance by building bigger and better traps. But it was me in the trap all along."

"Fred...Freddie, do you remember the first time we met?" Daphne instinctively reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Like it was yesterday. You were six, with red hair so bright, it could blind a seven year old boy."

"Do you remember what you did that sunny day?"

"We played in the sand box. I built a sand castle. It wasn't perfect; just a sand castle built to impress a little red headed girl."

"I never said I wanted you to be perfect. I just want that little boy back. The little boy with his magic that made a sand castle appear so real. Besides, two perfect people in one sand castle wouldn't be smart." They both laugh at the thought. "What did you decide to do?"

"About my father, nothing. I decided to stop trying to earn his acceptance. He either accepts me and the gang and what we love to do...or not. About us...think it's midnight, Christmas day?"

"Close enough, Freddie. Why?"

"We aren't six and seven years old anymore. We've both grown up. I don't know if I have any magic left...but maybe this will have enough magic for the both of us." Fred had extracted a piece of tissue paper from his pocket, no velvet box as dark as the night. It did contain a ring which he slipped on her finger after removing her mitten.

"Will you marry me, Daph?"

"Before I answer, there is one thing you need to know. You haven't asked, but I need you to know; I may have lost my head over Cody but I didn't lose my heart. My heart was won by that little boy and his magic a long time ago and nothing has changed that. Yes, Freddie, I'll marry you."

Their lips met softly, full of love, then parted. "Daphne, would you take another journey with me?"

"Yes, how long of a journey did you have in mind?" Not that it mattered, she was willing to follow him wherever he led.

"About twenty five feet." Fred indicated the front of the chapel. They walked hand in hand, kneeling, they prayed, welcoming the morning.

The morning of their first Christmas together.

The End

A/N: Not quite the end, I have two one shots to post as sequels. One from Shaggy's POV, the other from Fred and Daphne on their honeymoon.  
Stay tuned.


End file.
